thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:448
Will and Dan attend a shout at ex-boxer Robbie Owen’s Truck Stop Café which has been vandalised and they hand the seemingly suspicious case onto Terry and Gold. Terry and Gina observe the café and are stunned when Taylor Little arrives to accept an envelope stuffed with cash from Owen. They arrest Taylor on suspicion of blackmail and whilst in custody, he asks for 'Uncle Barry' to be the responsible adult for the interview, Sharon Little's boyfriend. Barry insists Taylor is working for him and was just collecting money for services rendered by his security company, but when Heaton admits to Terry there is history between him and Barry, Terry realises the case won’t be an easy one to solve. Heaton, Terry and Gina decide to put an obbo on Barry’s place of work to see if they can find out what is really going on. Outside his office, Dan and Terry see Robbie Owen and three other men jump out of a van and head inside with baseball bats. They start to smash the place up and the team head inside to arrest them. They are horrified to find a semi-conscious Taylor on the ground. Meanwhile, outside a drop-in centre, Yvonne and Honey find local tearaway Billy Aldridge and friends catapulting water bombs at homeless man, Irish Tommy. Diane and Reg arrive as back-up and Diane is livid when she is soaked by one of the water bombs. Yvonne and Honey later discover Tommy, naked, and witnesses say that Billy has stolen his clothes. They take him to the station wear he dresses in clothes found in the lost property and the officers take a statement. Later, Yvonne is astounded to see Billy and his friends hosing Tommy down with a car wash power-jet in the middle of the street after two warnings. Yvonne turns the tables and soaks Billy to teach him a lesson unaware that she is being filmed by a bystander with their camera phone. Back at Sun Hill, Heaton tells Gina that DAC Hobbs is visiting them today and asks her advice on who would make a good Sergeant. Gina offers up Yvonne and Heaton agrees to talk to Georgia about her. During her visit, Georgia hints that she’d like to rekindle their affair but Heaton rebukes the offer. Georgia later returns to Sun Hill and tells Heaton she has heard about Yvonne’s unprofessional antics in the street and demands she is suspended. Heaton realizes she is getting back at him and protests, but realises he is left with no choice but to do as he is told. Later at St Hugh’s Hospital, Diane and Reg are called to deal with a drunk. After tossing a coin, Reg disappears to get coffee and Diane is left to deal with the man who has passed out. She is stunned when looking through his wallet discovers its Roger who has been off work with post traumatic stress from a nightclub incident earlier in the year. Roger awake, pleads with her to keep quiet about the state he is in, but later, Diane is reprimanded by June for not saying anything when she receives a call from St Hugh’s after Roger’s warrant card was found there. Hours later, Roger visits the local off-license and finds himself caught up in an armed robbery. Roger goads the gunman into shooting him, but the gun backfires, and Roger finally cracks and tells June he doesn't want to die anymore and wants to come back to Sun Hill. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22